coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9928 (18th November 2019)
Plot Ken copes with a bad cough he's had since Scotland. Daniel returns ahead of Sinead's funeral but is still refusing to attend as he's already said his goodbyes. Kel takes Bernie to work on her first day, much to Billy's unease. Carla doesn't understand why Michelle is still with Robert. Michelle outwardly supports Robert doing all he can to secure access to his child. Beth collects Bertie to take him to the funeral and demands that Daniel do right by Sinead by attending. Daniel gives in. Bethany runs off when she sees the hearse in the Street, ashamed of herself. Daniel, Beth, Kirk, Craig, Chesney, Ken, Claudia, Peter, Carla, Adam, Cathy, Sean, Izzy, Sally, Tim and Arlene and Nancy Tinker bury Sinead. Conducting the service, Billy says that Sinead lived a short but full life. Daniel stands up and makes an impropmtu speech saying he wishes he was religious so that he could believe he will see Sinead again. Beth throws daggers at Daniel throughout his eulogy. David tries to cheer Bethany up by noting that kissing Daniel is no worse than what he did to Audrey, and he's been forgiven. The mourners move on to the Rovers for the wake. Ken misses it as he's too ill. Having packed Robert off to Macclesfield, Michelle consults with Adam at the bistro. An unknown party enters the shop flat. Daniel stays behind at the grave and looks forward to watching the videos Sinead recorded. Paul demands to know why Billy has employed Bernie. Billy tells him he wanted to help reconcile mother and son because he loves him. The Tinkers are furious with Daniel for hijacking Sinead's funeral to make an atheistic speech. Peter comes to his brother's defence. Arriving at the Rovers, Daniel goes through the motions. He quickly tires of everyone saying how sorry they are. Meanwhile, the intruder goes through Daniel's things and shoves his laptop into a holdall. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Shona Platt - Julia Goulding *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Carla Connor - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Bertie Osbourne - Ellis Blain and Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove *Kel Hinchley - Joseph Alessi *Arlene Tinker - Alison Burrows *Nancy Tinker - Kate Fitzgerald Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Bistro *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Trim Up North *St. Mary's Church - Interior and graveyard Notes *Location shooting for the funeral scenes took place at St. Mary's Church on Church Lane, Prestwich. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Daniel joins the mourners as Sinead is laid to rest; and Carla is confused by Michelle's behaviour. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,041,947 viewers (13th place). Category:2019 episodes